<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Belonging to someone by Bodi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885960">Belonging to someone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodi/pseuds/Bodi'>Bodi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MO - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodi/pseuds/Bodi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A misunderstanding leads to Wei Wuxian being punished by Lan Wangji, but don't worry! He likes it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wei Wuxian/Lan Wangji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Belonging to someone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cultivation world is quiet on this day Nevertheless, Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian walk the streets of Shandong City. They were asked to come by some of the locals because there had been some disturbances near the town's burial site. Nothing the pair couldn't handle. This instance wasn't too troublesome so the two of them were in quite the joyful mood.<br/>
Wei Wuxian carries the conversation the way he always does, his contagious laughter reaching every corner of Lan Wangji's heart. He could listen to his lover’s laugh for eternity and never tire of it. Some days he wishes he had a goofy personality like Wei Ying's so he could be the one to incite that laughter. Thankfully, his fuddy-duddy husband is funny enough to make himself laugh as he often does.<br/>
Plus, Lan Wangji makes his husband laugh in other ways. Like his casual remarks to a dire situation, the tender spot on Wei Wuxian's hip that never fails to get a giggle out of him, or the memory of Wei Wuxian finally convincing him to go for a swim in the lake near Lotus Pier, only to find out, to his surprise, that his graceful husband can barely keep himself above water without swimming awkwardly a frog. Wei Wuxian laughed so hard his tummy started cramping which caused him to hastily get back to shore so he could laugh some more. In fact, he found it so hilarious that he cracks up at the mere thought of it. Wangji pretends to be embarrassed but in all honesty, he loves to watch his lover topple over from laughter. Clutching his tummy and his eyes shut tight.<br/>
Lan Wangji will never get over Wei Wuxian's smile. Even in a different body this smile is his-, the same smile that made him fall in love as a mere boy. The smile that tried desperately to hide the sorrow and guilt that the Yiling Patriarch felt after his defection from the Jiang Clan--yes, even this smile. The one that made Lan Wangji wish to the gods that he could take all the pain Wei Ying felt and carry it for him. The smile that he burned into his memory, terrified to let go of in the 16 years he spent longing to hear the laughter that fills his ears now.<br/>
Those years are always painful to think back on, which makes it impossible to take his husband for granted. Even with all the shenanigans that Wei Wuxian gets them both into, Wangji has a hard time staying mad at the person whom he swore he'd trade everything, be anything, rip out his own core just to have him back. On days when he's really upset the only thing he can do is give the silent treatment for a couple hours at best. Then, sooner or later, Wei Ying apologizes with that soft voice that melts Lan Wangji to his core.<br/>
They are almost to the inn when they hear a strange voice.<br/>
"Mo-gege! Mo Xuanyu!"<br/>
Wei Ying and Lan Zhan turn to look at the stranger then they look at each other, obviously confused as to why this man hasn't heard of Mo Xuanyu's infamous sacrifice for revenge. The sacrifice that gave Wei Ying another chance at happiness.<br/>
Wei Ying says, "Hello, you must be mistaken--"<br/>
"Oh don't play dumb, gege. I know you remember our night together! Who could forget a night like that?" This stranger proceeds to cup Wei Ying's buttcheek and, before Lan Zhan can even knock this bastard on his ass, Wei Ying shoves him hard. The man topples over his art stand and lands with a hard crash. Wei Ying looks at Wangji with an almost kiddish face, laughing loudly at the way the man fell.<br/>
The two husbands are about to walk away when the man starts screaming at them, "Mo-gege, what did I do? I thought you'd be happy to see me..." The crack in the stranger's voice is what makes Wei Ying stop. He turns to the man.<br/>
"Have you really not heard of Mo Xuanyu's fate?"<br/>
"W-What do you mean his fate? Mo-ge seriously cut it out I—"<br/>
"He sacrificed his body to my spirit in order to—"<br/>
"What the hell are you talking about?"<br/>
"Mo Xuanyu is dead! His spirit was gone the moment he sacrificed his body to me using a spirit summoning spell. This is his body, but I am not Mo Xuanyu. I am Wei Wuxian. I am sorry but he is gone. He did it in order to get revenge for those who wronged him."<br/>
The man's eyes widen and shoulders drop and his expression changes from confusion to grief. A feeling Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian know all too well.<br/>
Wei Ying asks, "What's your name?"<br/>
The man ignores that question. "So he finally had enough huh?"<br/>
Wei Ying doesn't know what to say. Surely this body's first inhabitant had been through enough to make him give up his life and any chance to reincarnate. His pain was great, there is no doubting that.<br/>
The stranger looks deep into Wei Ying's eyes, he's about to look away when the man speaks again, tears threatening to fall, "So...h-he's really not in there at all?"<br/>
Wei Ying gives a nervous laugh. "No, I'm sorry. Just me. Ha." He internally slaps himself for laughing at a moment like this, but he can’t help how awkward he feels. Telling a man who probably has deep feelings for Mo Xuanyu, maybe even feelings he never got to express, to mourn for him even though his body is standing right in front of him. It's strange but it seems like this man is starting to believe him. Maybe he knows of the pain Mo Xuanyu felt, and realizes this could be true.<br/>
Wei Ying doesn't expect the stranger to start sobbing and throw himself into his arms. He tries his best to console him, looking back to Lan Zhan for help but he looks just as clueless as him. While he was telling him it was going to be okay, the stranger looks up and grabs the front of Wei Ying's robes, pulling him into a very unfamiliar kiss. He's so shocked that he freezes up and, just as quickly  as it happened, their lips part.<br/>
He stares at the man, bewildered and searching for words. He’s knocked back into reality when he's practically being dragged away by his very angry husband. He hears the stranger yell from behind him, "Wait!"<br/>
Shut up, you're lucky Lan Zhan didn't kill you on the spot, he thinks to himself.<br/>
His feet finally catch up and he strides alongside Lan Wangji. He's scared to speak based on the terrifyingly cold look on Wangji's face and the vice-like grip on his wrist. Even as angry as he is, Wei Wuxian notes, Lan Wangji's still careful not to exude his full strength.<br/>
They ask the elder at the inn for a room. When they both enter Lan Wangji finally lets go of Wei Ying and starts to make a bucket of soapy water.<br/>
"What are you doing?"<br/>
"....."<br/>
"Lan Zhan! It wasn't my fault—he kissed me for gods sake!"<br/>
Wangji brings the bucket of water in front of Wei Ying and says, "Wash your face."<br/>
Wei Ying almost laughs, "seriously Lan Zhan?"<br/>
"Wash. Your. Face." Lan Zhan bends over so that his mouth is inches away from Wei Ying's ear, "Or accept your punishment." He practically growls in a low tone.<br/>
This sends shivers down Wei Ying's spine, in a really fucking good way. He finally sees the inside of his husband's mind since the kiss happened. He knows Lan Wangji is not exactly mad at him, at least not really, but nevertheless he’s going to be punished for letting another man's lips touch with his own. Regardless of whether he initiated it or not. Wei Ying belongs to him just as Lan Wangji belongs to Wei Ying.<br/>
Wei Ying clicks his tongue, "Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan. How can you punish me for something I can't control? It's not my fault Mo Xuanyu had lovers before he gave me his body. Wei Wuxian jerks with a gasp, “Ah! Lan Zhan!"<br/>
That remark triggers Wangji like Wei Ying intends and results in Wangji simultaneously pushing down Wei Ying's shoulders and kicking the back of Wei Wuxian’s knee so that he drops into a kneeling position.<br/>
Wangji then stands in front of Wei Ying and gently tugs on his ponytail so that he's now looking up at Lan Wangji.<br/>
“That smirk on your face makes me want to put something in that smart mouth of yours.”<br/>
Instead he grabs the cloth in the bucket of soapy water and begins to run it over Wei Ying's lips, washing away that man's stench.<br/>
"You are something else Er-gege."<br/>
"Mine."<br/>
This one word lights a fire in Wei Ying's chest. Although he doesn't like what caused Lan Wangji to act this way, Wei Wuxian is also quite mad that the man kissed him. He wishes he had reacted sooner and prevented it. But he can’t help but love when his husband is like this. He takes pride in being the dominant one, the one who demands and gets what he wants. But when his husband shows this side of himself, he can't help but want to be bad more often. In other ways, of course. No one in any lifetime can compare to how Lan Zhan's lips feel on his, as if they were made for each other. Carved out from the same stone. Destined to collide with one another.<br/>
Lan Wangji uses his sleeve to dry Wei Ying's mouth and then leans down to kiss the lips that belong to his own. Hand still gripping his lover's hair. Wei Ying sneaks his hand through the fabric of his robe just to touch his skin and opens his mouth so that he can taste all of him, but Wangji suddenly pulls away.<br/>
He starts untying Wei Ying's robes until he's wearing nothing. He circles around a kneeling Wei Ying and starts to tie something around his wrists. Wei Ying can already tell it's his Lan Sect ribbon; he's ever so familiar with the material that declared them husbands.<br/>
"Hey, what are you doing?"<br/>
"You didn't listen. I had to wash your dirty mouth for you so obviously you are still receiving your punishment." Wei Ying tries to hide the excitement on his face, his heart beating faster as he anticipates what he will endure.<br/>
Just behind them is the bed and Wangji walks over and sits on the edge.<br/>
Wei Wuxian awkwardly turns around while still on his knees, everything bare for Lan Zhan to see, hands tied behind his back. "Aren't you going to get undressed?"<br/>
"Hmph. I will not. This is a punishment not a reward."<br/>
"No fair!"<br/>
He grabs Wei Ying's elbow and pulls him onto his lap into a position he's only ever witnessed as a child, usually when one of the kids he played with got in so much trouble that their parents would bend them over their knee and go to town.<br/>
With his stomach laying over Lan Wangji's lap and his backside in full swatting range, Wei Ying starts to wriggle, "ah, yes. Please don’t hold back at---mmph!"<br/>
Silencing Spell.<br/>
His thrashing calms. Wei Ying feels Wangji's fingertips softly touch the back of his thigh near his knee and he gently glides his fingertips all the way up his thighs, his hand taking its time as it leaves sparks in its wake, until he reaches his backside.<br/>
Smack!<br/>
"mmmm!"<br/>
Smack!<br/>
He almost feels uncomfortable but then he feels Lan Zhan's cock rise against his torso, and it stirs something inside Wei Ying.<br/>
Lan Wangji reaches inside his robe and finds what he's looking for. Seeing the red marks on Wei Ying's flesh makes him impatient. He unscrews the vial.<br/>
Wei Ying feels something warm pour on his tender part. He's almost too prepared for this!  He braces himself as Wangji slips a finger inside of him.<br/>
Wangji slowly picks up the pace, making sure to hit that sweet spot that makes Wei Ying shiver.<br/>
"Spread your legs farther."<br/>
Wei Ying does as he's told, reacting almost too quickly.<br/>
"Shameless. Look how ready you are to receive me, Wei Ying."<br/>
Smack! The pain mixed with pleasure almost sends him over the edge, if he could speak, he'd be begging to wrap around his husband's fingers again. He's so lost in ecstasy that he doesn't realize that Lan Zhan has paused.<br/>
"Wei Ying, my love, are you okay?" His voice is soft and sincere. A different tone compared to the one he was using moments ago. Wei Ying was so lost in pleasure that he didn't realize he hadn't made any noise for a bit.<br/>
He nodded excitedly, smiling at his beloved.<br/>
"I lifted it," Lan Wangji say.<br/>
"Oh. Yes, I'm fine please touch me again."<br/>
"If it gets too much just tell me okay?"<br/>
Wei Ying nods.<br/>
Smack, this time the blow feels a bit softer. Wei Wuxian feels his heart warm at the thought of Lan Wangji not wanting to hurt him too much.<br/>
Lan Wangji’s  fingers enter his husband again, this time, three slender fingers working in and out in the way he knows drives Wei Ying crazy. Now that the Silencing Spell is lifted, Wei Wuxian's moans fill the room.<br/>
Lan Wangji loves his husbands' moans, his sweet sounds that only his ears have heard. This too never gets old. He'd do anything to hear his husband make these beautiful noises.<br/>
His hands leave Wei Ying and he hears a whine.<br/>
Cute. Wangji would never say this word out loud but he sure as heavens thinks it time and time again when Wei Ying does the bare minimum.<br/>
"On your knees," Wangji says in a raspy voice filled with need. Wei Ying knows this tone. He sounds like this when he's really hot and bothered.<br/>
"Hurry up!" Wei Ying obliges, kneeling in front of Lan Zhan.<br/>
Lan Zhan slowly starts undoing his own robes, his husbands' eyes watching his every move. Eyes dark with desire and love. This doesn't make Wangji feel shy. In fact, it fuels his hunger. First revealing his chest, then his abs, then lower to the thing Wei Ying really wants to see.<br/>
His skin is so beautiful, everything about Lan Wangji is ethereal. Wei Wuxian can't believe how much the gods have blessed one man.<br/>
Not only his godlike features, but his temperament, his mind that understands almost any point of view, his sincerity towards others, his loyalty to those he loves, not to mention his cultivation skills and that voice, gods, that voice. Others don't believe him when he says Hanguang Jun has a singing voice that could shake the heavens. He feels thankful enough for a million lifetimes that this man belongs to him. He doesn't think he deserves someone so utterly perfect in every way.<br/>
Lan Zhan stands up and looks down at Wei Ying just as Wei Ying looks up at him.<br/>
"Open your mouth."<br/>
To his surprise Wei Ying says, "I thought you were going to fuck me."<br/>
Lan Wangji grabs Wei Wuxian's face with one hand and bends over a bit to meet him eye to eye.<br/>
"You are being punished, Wei Ying."<br/>
Wei Ying can't handle the dirty things coming out of his husbands' mouth. It's so foreign that it fills his stomach with butterflies. He could climax on his words alone.<br/>
Wangji takes his shaft in his hands and presses the head on Wei Ying's lips.<br/>
Wei Wuxian  smiles mischievously and licks the precum that got on his bottom lip. Then he opens his mouth, welcoming Lan Wangji’s member, never breaking eye contact with his lover. Knowing this drives Lan Zhan crazy.<br/>
Wangji carefully unties the red ribbon that his husband wears everyday and Wuxian's hair falls onto his shoulders. Wangji can't help but run his fingers through it, his hand heading towards the back of Wei Ying's head before he suddenly jerks on the long black hair. He does this exactly how Wei Ying likes. Sending pain to Wei Wuxian's scalp and causing his head to look upward, creating a perfect angle so that Wangji can thrust his length into Wei Ying's throat all the way to the base.<br/>
Lan Zhan moans as the warmth of his husband's mouth consumes him. Wei Ying tries to do his own movements to please his lover but Lan Zhan jerks Wei Wuxian back into the original position.<br/>
With his hand still firmly holding Wei Ying's hair he slowly slips in and out of his mouth. Making sure to go deep enough to bring tears to the corners of Wei Ying's eyes. Only when he feels a familiar tightening in his stomach does he stop. He pulls away and motions for him to stand up.<br/>
"Thank gods, my knees were killing me,” Wei Wuxian grumbles. “Would it hurt to throw me a pillow to kneel on?"<br/>
"Ridiculous, be patient." Lan Wangji says as he remembers the countless hours 16 year old Wei Wuxian had spent kneeling as punishment in Gusu. He reaches down and touches Wei Ying's lower area and it flinches to the touch as he rubs his head to show that he was referring to the pre-cum already dripping from his lover.<br/>
"If you keep talking like this, I'll cum without you even having to touch me Lan Zhan." Wei Wuxian says breathily.<br/>
This incites a smirk from Lan Wangji, and they share a heavy kiss that lasts who knows how long. Wangji reaches around Wei Ying and unties the ribbon on his wrist. Then Wei Ying is pushed onto the bed.<br/>
Lan Zhan starts planting heavy kisses on his neck and makes his way to his nipples. He takes his time there, making sure to get Wei Ying aroused all over again. Only then does he start his trail down his lovers' stomach, leaving bite marks on the way. He spreads Wei Ying's legs apart as he plants kisses on his inner thighs, licking in circles and nibbling in this tender spot. His hands squeeze Wei Wuxian's thighs so hard they could leave marks.<br/>
"Fuuuck, please Lan Zhan I can't take it anymore!"<br/>
"Hmm?"<br/>
"Please."<br/>
Wei Wuxian’s face is so pitiful that Wangji almost gives in but instead he says in between sloppy kisses, in a low growl, eyes dark with desire, "I know you can beg better than that, didi."<br/>
This sends Wei Wuxian into another universe, but he quickly complies because he needs it more than ever.<br/>
"P-Please I need you—unnnh—I need you inside me."<br/>
"Please Er-gege."<br/>
"I need it. I need you."<br/>
Lan Zhan flips him over so he's on his hands and knees. Wei Ying lets out a cry when his lover enters him, he feels like he might faint from the pleasure he feels in this moment. He doesn’t dare expect a slow pace but he's pounded so hard that he can't possibly contain his moans. He lets every one of them slip from his mouth until they almost turn into screams, which only makes Lan Zhan go harder. The force of it all, combined with Lan Wangji thrusting upward just at the right angle in order to hit his spot, sends sparks throughout Wei Ying's entire body. He's so close. Who knew the stoic and eloquent Second Lan of Gusu could be so utterly shameless, fucking me this viciously?  Even his teenage self could never fantasize the things just done to him, the pleasure he feels in this moment. This is a feeling that can only be brought on by his beloved Hanguang Jun. For no one else has the power to melt Yiling Laozu until there’s nothing left but his pleas.<br/>
"Come for me, Wei Ying." He reaches around for Wei Ying's cock just as he says this to help his husband climax.<br/>
"Ahh! Ahh! Wangji..." Wei Ying's whole body is lit up inside and he finally lets go. Lan Zhan follows him right after a few more thrusts and they collapse onto the bed.<br/>
Some time passes and Wei Ying can feel Wangji kiss his back. Wei Ying turns to face him, smiling tiredly.<br/>
"I love you."<br/>
"I love you too."<br/>
As long as my heart is beating, and my soul is conscious, I will love you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>